srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuki Yotsuga
"No way! Something like that really exists!?" Nobody's totally sure who or what Kazuki Yotsuga is. Appearing in the middle of a battle against the Rara Army, Kazuki boarded the damaged Core Robo-01, which he calls Hartzenan, and displayed a completely impossible level of battle skill...impossible, because Core Robos don't /work/ for males. Now a pilot working for the Earth Defense Force, Kazuki's status as a completely impossible person is a guarded secret by the EDF, protected largely by pretending that he's a girl during combat operations. For the time being, Kazuki lives with EDF Commander Ken Sanada and his daughter Mitsuki in Tokyo-02. Officially, the two are enrolled at school as brother and sister, but given Kazuki can't act to save his soul, it's not much of a secret. Background Information Kazuki Yotsuga, save for one key factor, lived a very normal life. It was plain and simple in the grand scheme of things. Boring, comfortable.. Save for the fact that he occasionally saw giant robots doing battle throughout his home town. While the world moved on, he watched titans clash with devastating effects to their surroundings. It has been nothing but trouble, leading to near social ostracizing among his classmates. He managed though, found a way to cope, writing out the battles of these massive machines as they waged wars that only he could see. He found a way to cope, writing down his visions and posting them as stories of a alternate dimension that was similar to theirs.. but so very different. It was going well enough, he was regarded as something of a whacko, but he wasn't slung into a straight-jacket and locked away. Things derailed when the schools most popular senior approached him however. She believed him, invited him over to her house. And one chase-scene later he was in front of her door.. and being molested by her father. Soon he found himself strapped into a chair for tests, tests that sent him hurtling into a alternate reality all thanks to one high-school girl's butt. The next thing he knew he was alone in a dilapidated basement, strapped to a chair with rotted-leather bindings. The basement lead to a the home of the Sanadas. Everything was in it's place, clean and orderly.. but empty of people. The city was much like the house, orderly but devoid of people. He soon discovered why. He saw them again, the giant machines, he wrote it off as a simple hallucination again until a piece of debris scratched his cheek. They were real this time.. terribly real. Mecha of almost every shape and size did battle with a monster of metal. He recognized several, namely the white machine, the one he knew to be Hartzenan. With a powerful strike the monster swatted the white unit aside. Others crowded around it, only to be drawn away when they came under attack. Drawn by a undeniable desire to make sure it was real, Kazuki drew nearer. It was real.. and it's pilot was hurt. Scrambling up the machine to render aid, Kazuki soon found himself sealed inside the cockpit, unable to escape. The monster fired on them, and without realizing it, Kazuki took control. In a state of shock he joined the fight, destroying the enemy unit with a burst of ultra-violence that brought a end to the conflict, leaving the other machines, friendly or not to withdraw. In the quiet that followed, Kazuki left the silver-haired woman to find help or medical supplies, when he returned both she and the machine were gone. Alone once more, Kazuki began to wander. His friends did not recognize him, his parents had no idea of who he was. Devastated and having spent all of his money on bandages, Kazuki wandered through the strange city. As night fell he found himself yearning for a familiar face, for eyes with even the slightest bit of recognition.. He found them at a intersection, surrounded by military vehicles. He found them beneath a green Beret. He was in a alternate dimension, one where giant combat machines were very real. He didn't exist in this world, he shouldn't have been able to pilot that robot. But he was there, and he did. In the days following, Kazuki was handed a new life and a new name. Kazuki Sanada lived with his uncle Ken Sanada along with his older sister. He was enrolled in High School, and whenever the Rara army would rear it's ugly head, or some other force of destruction would threaten the world, he would board Hartzenan and kick some ass Personality Traits Insert personality stuff here. Talents & Abilities Insert abilities here. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Katharon